The Bi-Chronical Lemons Of Naruto!
by AllAboutLemons
Summary: The world of Naruto filled with lemons of all kinds and a small story and plot inside! More information in the first chapter!


**AN/: Okay so first off this is my first fic so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that will come up or might occur later in the story like grammar errors or whatever. Secondly, here are is the information I left out from the summary...**

 **Godly Naruto(Even though it's just a lemon fic and fighting will barely occur)**

 **Super Strong Minato and Kushina**

 **Lemon tags: Cheating(Not really), cuckold, public, shotacon, lolicon, beastility, BDSM, futa, yuri, yaoi, bisexual, and squirting/piss**

 **I might add more as the story unfolds but yeah. Also, Naruto will have a mass bisexual harem and that means anything goes so you are free to make a request on anyone to have a lemon with anyone in this story. It's not limited to Naruto so if you wanna see Kushina going it at with Asuma or Kakashi, please request that with reviews.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story and please R &R!**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

In the fire country, specifically The Village Hidden In The Leaves/Konohagakure No Sato...

"AH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME AS HARD YOU CAN MINATO-KUN! **FUCK MEEEEEE!** "...

In the humble home of the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and his family being the Uzumaki compound, in the main bedroom...

"Fuck! Your so fucking tight, kushina-chan! It's like you never even lost your anal vaginity- UGH! SO FUCKING TIGHTI!".

Here find Minato Namikaze, the infamous Yellow flash of Konoha naked from head to toe plowing into his gorgeous wife Kushina Uzumaki the red death of Konoha like there is no tomorrow.

The two husband and wife are on the bed having some hot and steamy, yet hard and rough morning sex in a doggy style position as Kushina tries her best to match Minato's hard and fast thrusts but fails badly leading to her moaning like a wanton whore with her face falling down with her ass being more in the air then it was before.

"Fuck fuck fuck **fuckfuckfuckfuckFUUUUUCK**! THIS FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOD! YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO GOOD MINA-KOI! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TAKE LIKE THIS! **AAAHHH!** ".

"It feels good to have your fat ass fucked, huh?! You like this don't you, you tomato hard slut?! Huh?! You like being fucked in the ass this hard and rough?! You like my cock messing you up and ruining you?! YOU LIKE THIS?!" was what Minato asked as he slapped one of Kushina's beautiful ass cheeks hard with Kushina squealing in delight from the spanking as she screamed right back at her husband-

"YES! AH! AH YES! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD MINA-KOI! Fuck me like the whore I am! Fuck me like the dirty wife of a slut you made me to be! Fuck my ass until my anus can't close anymore because of your big fat-AH!- COCK! FUCK MY ASS MINATO-KUN! GIVE ME **MOOOOORE!** "

Not being one to deny his wife any pleasure, Minato turned the dial up to eleven as his pelvic thrusts became a blur with his balls hitting Kushina's juice-dripping pussy rapidly feeling slight pain but took it has pleasure, and Kushina eyes turned to the back of her head with her tongue rolling out from her mouth as her toes clenched hard from the rapid fucking her husband is giving her...but that never stopped from moaning so loud that even the birds that sang morning songs grew tired of this and left to wake up people who weren't trying to 'steal their jobs'.

After what feels like an hour which is actually a few minutes, Minato finally felt his orgasm closer as he yelled "Fuck! AH DAMN!(groans loudly) I'm cumming, Kushina-chan! I'M GONNA FUCKING COME IN YOUR TIGHT LITTLE SLUTTY ASS AGAIN!".

"Cum inside me, Minato-kun! Turn my insides white with your delicious dick milk and don't you dare pull out of me! DROP EVERYTHING IN **MEEEEEE!** ". And with that said, Minato blew an explosive load of semen right inside of Kushina's anus painting the walls white with some of it sipping out trailing down the red-haired Uzumaki's legs making a mess on the already wet-messy-and stained sheets and blanket of the bed, and probaly the matress as well since they have been at since four in the morning with neither of them stopping at all.

Kushina also had a mind-blowing orgasm of her own as her pussy sprayed her juices everywhere and she drooled from the not just cumming so hard but the feeling of Minato's huge cock twitching continuously as it pumped huge amounts of cum right in her ass and not stopping at all with the hot cum going down her legs making her shiver from the pleasure being to much while giggling between breathing.

After a full 20 seconds, Minato fell back with his still-hard cock pulling out of Kushina's gaping asshole, but a few more drops continued to pop out leaking down to his balls. Minato sighed blissfully as he looked at his wife as her asshole slowly closed up and healed, and she sat up then crawled over to Minato and layed besides him with her head on his chest and her right hand stroking her husband's cum-dripping 12 inch long cock as she said...

"I could never get used to that, no matter how many times you take my ass it's just so amazing!(blushes) And you talk so dirty to me. You're lucky I didn't punch your face for calling me tomato head". Giving Kushina's ass a soft but loud slap, Minato smirked as he kissed his wife on the lips not caring about the fact she sucked and drank her cum with that mouth, and replied to her statement...

"I'm the reason why you get so turned by that silly nickname now, Kushina-chan. As a matter of fact, at our last family orgy you constantly begged me and Kakashi to spank your ass until _'It matches your stupid tomato head'_. That's your words- Ow!(Chuckles)".

Kushina blushed at the comment but she lightly bit Minato's nipple trying to stop the teasing which only made the blond haired hokage laugh at his wife's antics as she smiled at him with her eyes gaining a childish glee, but she never stopped stroking her husbands cock which was slowly dripping precum now...

Just when the two happy-and-horny husband and wife tried to go for round 7, the door to their bedroom opened causing them both to stop what they were doing and see who is walking in on their _'peaceful day off'_ _'_.

The person walking in is none other then their slightly tired but fully awake, super cute seme son Naruto Uzumaki standing at the slightly-less average height for boys his age being 14 years old dressed in clothes that look all to feminine for him being black shorts that barely get passed his big yet plump ass with the head of his limp yet oddly long and thick penis sticking out from down the thigh of his right leg, an orange T-shirt that is a size too big for him going pass his torso and ending half way across his girly behind and a pare of black shinobi sandals. Around his neck is the blue konoha headband tied around it tight looking like a dog collar which in a way it is that, and a string necklace with a black triangle shaped jewel for pandent.

The clothes only did half the work while his actual appearance gave him the boyish yet super girlish look as for one:

His legs are by far smooth looking and clean.

His hips being **sliiiiiiightly** wide giving quite the imagination to how big and sexy his 'sissy booty' could be.

His torso being flat like that of a super model even with the Shiki Fuuin seal(Forgot the spelling) around his clean and cute navel. And lastly is of course his facing being round shaped, his lips adoring small but visible lip gloss, his cheeks having a small red blush on them even with the whisker marks being there. Hiss eyes are...somewhat odd as for one he does have his father's eyes in a way as the color is ocean blue but they have the same ring and three tomoe as a fully matured sharingan.

Another odd factor about Naruto is the closed slit on his forehead, the small wolf ear-shape horns on his head, the high number of kenji tatood on his back as some of them can be seen on his neck and shoulders, and lastly are the closed slits on the back of his hand.

Naruto does have his father's blond hair but it's in the shape of a feminine razor cut with a few bangs on his forehead(Sorry about the description of the hair style. Think of Tatsuki Arisawa's hairstyle shape from bleach).

Minato, who is now sitting on the edge of the bed with his large and throbbing cock still hard eaking precum and some left over cum from earlier, frowned as he looked at his seme son and said "(sigh)You know you can't leave the house in those shorts and not wearing any underwear, right?".

Naruto pouted at what Minato said to him, but walked forward none the less and gave his father a direct kiss on the lips with his hands caressing Minato's cheeks, and further opening his mouth allowing his father to tongue wrestle with him for short while before he pulled away and responded to Minato...

"Ano, Tou-chan! I am a whore! What do you mean I can't leave the house dressed in this?! Besides you've seen me in a short skirt before doing kartweels showing my boy cunt and cock to everyone in village! What's different from these shorts?"

"What's different is the mushroom head of your fat cock being in everyone's face, Sochi-kun(giggles)" said Kushina who is no sitting besides her husband laughing at Naruto who groaned at what she said and replied "Yeah well tou-chan lets you parade around in the Hokage tower naked every friday, Kaa-chan. Hoow come I'm not allowedto dressed freelly lik your walked around in the nude like you sometimes! I am as beautiful as you and I have people who wanna-

"Alright fine...(sigh) You can wear anything you want, my beautiful son, just don't come back home naked like you always do when you go out dressed this way. You're godfather is coming home with your godmother tonight and I don't want them to see you ass naked covered in someone cum, especially in places where there shouldn't be cum(shivers)" said Minato, and he would have continued speaking had it not been for Kushina playfully glaring at him while pinching his shoulder as she said...

"You're one to speak mister _**'One moment I enter the bar then the next thing I know**_ _ **A**_ _ **nko and**_ _ **H**_ _ **ana strip my naked and start a orgy'**_. Honestly, Minato-kun, we aren't a normal family and you know that by now. Ever since we met as kids we have been nothing but crazy, horny, and probably sex-driven people who did nothing but fuck and fight for most of our lives, and it got worse when Naruto-kun was born and the moment you made that discovery up in the moon. We have an open marriage allowing us both to sleep with whoever we want how AND wherever we want! We fucked our students, our teachers, friends and we pretty much have done things that has labeled Konoha as not just the strongest village in the elemental nations but also the biggest whore house and brothel in the world!".

"(sigh) Don't remind me" said Minato pinching the bridge of his nose not caring for his own son now standing between his legs and stroking his manhood as he continued from where his mom left with her comment...

"Just think about it, tou-chan. The people of village love and worship you so much that all these men are willing to give you their wives and daughters, and these women throw themselves at you and hand over their sons, brothers and fathers to kaa-chan here.(Kisses mushroom head of penis and licks precum) And anyone who has a penis is more then willing to stuff me with cum and take my cum as well, man or futanari...(smiles nervously) or animal! Anyways, I may not know what you and kaa-chan were doing in the past since I never bother to ask or I'm too busy to ask, but from what I have seen, our lives have been and ARE based on a certain number of things that make us beyond normal and you kow what they are, Tou-chan(smiles cutely giggles)...".

"I know you two. It's fighting as much as we have sex. Fucking as much as we love fighting, and living life to our own choices and freedom not being bound by any laws or rules as we make our own rules, and other things we choose to live by as a family which makes us beyond normal individually or together as a family...not forget the things we have done for ourselves and this village" was what Minato said as both his son and wife giggled at him as they both kissed him on the cheeks, and Minato sighed before smiles kissed both of them on the foreheads making them blush as he finished "I love the both of you more then anything, but I atleast want us to act a little normal if we can. It honestly wouldn't hurt us in the least".

Kushina stood up with her breasts jiggling from her slight bounce and turned to Naruto and Minato as she said "I'll go ahead and make a _**'normal'**_ breakfast, and Minato-kun, remember what Hiashi and Inoichi said(smirks)" then left the room with Minato groaning in annoyance and Naruto raising both of his eyebrows cutely as he turned to his father and asked...

"And pray tell, what exactly did Inoichi-sama and Chouza-sama tell you-

"No sex with Naruto until his a chunin" said Minato interrupting Naruto, who at first froze...then shrugged as got down on his knees and licked his father's cock, then look up to him with those gorgeous blue sharingan eyes blinking cutely as he said "Well what they don't know won't hurt them, tou-chan, and you're my father, they aren't. So who are they to tell to not to have some quality time with your son? Your older two gay fathers or older brothers?".

Minato chuckled at Naruto's rhetorical question, and brushed his son's blond hair before he caressed his right cheek and replied "You're right, sochi. But in a way, I should give you a break this year considering all the things I have put you through, Naruto. For once you should hang around people your age and not be with me twenty four seven like before. I might just ruin you for your friends and your futa girlfriend".

"Ugh! You seriously need to stop worrying about that, tou-chan! You always keep forgetting that I have the strongest healing factor in the history of the elemental nations, and that's why my boyfriend and hubby is Bee-kun! You saw the size of his penis! It's as big as a full groan horse and I can take it eas-

"Alright alright! Geez, sochi! You don't have to tell me every single detail of... _ **that**_! You keep forgetting that I'm not into some of the things you do!".

"The point is, tou-chan, that I-(licks Minato's cock)- can take-(kisses mushroom head)- any cock and I can swallow this cock and take it all the way down to my throat and pass that point-(takes cock whole into the mouth and stays that way for a few seconds...then pulls back with a string of saliva connected to mushroom head). So you seriously shouldn't be worried so much about my health, you my sexy stud of a dad(winks and grins)".

Minato laughed at what his son had to say, and would have went on if it wasn't for his son giving him one powerfully mind-blowjob blowjob as Naruto's amazing tongue wrapped it'self around his long and hard cock and the vibrations he felt from Naruto moaning in between the sucking and slurping.

Another thing that made Minato howl like a wolf in the night was the heat he could fill from inside Naruto's throat every time he got that deep, and his son's right hand playing with his balls massaging them in all the right places never leaving them for one second as he looked up to his father even when he went faster taking as much cock into his small mouth as he can.

Getting turned on to the max, Minato stood up and took full contol as he grabbed Naruto's head and fucked his face into oblivion not caring if he did hurt his son which he actually wasn't. Naruto never stopped looking up to his father with those alluring blue sharingan eyes, but he quickly pulled his pants down allowing his 8 inch long and 3 inch super thick seme cock to spring free and masturbated as his father face-fucked him as if lives depended on doing so.

After a few more minutes-

"A-ah! Ah fuck this feels so fucking good! I thing I'm gonna cum, Sochi! I'm gonna(eye widens) UGH!".

Minato's pussy-conquering and son-fucking cock exploded in Naruto's mouth for a whole 30 seconds never stopping between the large spurts oozing out from hos uterus, but Naruto is surprisingly handling the load as not even a single drop fell out from his mouth as he swallowed it all down. Once the orgasm died down, Minato sighed blissfully as he sat back down and looked at his son still sucking on his cock long after he came and said "Okay son, you can stop now. Unless you wanna walk out of here with a belly full of sperm which your mom will force you to bring back up, and you don't want that to happen now right?"

Naruto eye-widened and squealed in surprise at what his father said(with the cock still inside his mouth), and immediately pulled back, stood up and picked up his pants with his still hard-and-throbbing seme penis making precum stains in the paints, and said "I hate doing that more then anything. That's like being force to give a gift back!".

"Hehe! For a boy who is recognized as the strongest Jinchuriki, the youngest S-rank Shinobi and the world's youngest Shinobi with the highest kills and bounty, you sure do love cock and cum more then anything" said Minato. Naruto rolled his eyes at his father and left the room with his hips swaying in every step he took making his ass jiggle, but not before looking back and replying to Minato...

"I can blame a number of things for that, and you and Kaa-chan are one of them...but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of being addicted to cocks, Tou-chan(winks)".

XXXXXXX

 **AN/: Next chapter is Minato and Yugao having some office fun, Naruto and Hinata fucking in the street, and explaining some of the things that has happened since Naruto was born like why does he have all those mentioned tittles and why the eyes and slits. Also, feel free to request fetishes as well.**

 **C u l8r!**


End file.
